Lost Days
by DistantStorms
Summary: Follow Peeta through his days being kidnapped by the Capitol.Struggles,pain,hope,and freedom Peeta fights to keep his sanity but the darkness is swallowing him. His fight for survival has just begun.
1. prologue

**Hi people ! This is my second fanfic. I am thrilled about it. I would like to thank ****Ansosa for reading my first fanfic and being the first to review it. You rock ! I ****would also like to thank all the other people that read my first fanfic. Anyways,****this fanfic is abut Peeta's days being kidnapped by the Capital. I'm going to start ****this fanfic when Peeta and Katniss were in the 75 Hunger Games, right after ****Katniss blew up theforcefield. ****Enjoy !**

I was running, running towards Katniss. Her screams were desprate. I swear everyone in Panem could here her screams from the arena." Peeta ! " Katniss she was screaming my name. Each time she called for me her voice sounded shriller and more did I let her go without me . Why, why , why ? I'm such an idiot. " Peeta ! "Katniss she was screaming my name. I put on a final burst of speed and ran as fast as I could but my stupid artificial leg was slowing me down." Peeta ! Peeta ! " Her screams were desprate and so was I.

When I saw it I stopped running. Katniss was being raised into a hovercraft. It didn't have the Capital insignia but I knew it was theirs. I tried to think of something to do to prevent her from getting loaded into that hovercraft but there was nothing I could do. The only thing I had with me was a knife but it wasn't like I could throw a knife thousands of feet into the air and make the hovercraft crash. I did the only thing I could think of. I'm not going down without a fight. Peacekeepers were flooding the arena. I slit the nearest peacekeepers throat. One peacekeeper came charging at me with some sort of electrified club . Sadly, he got seven inches of knife in his chest before he could hit me. All of a sudden I felt something sharp pierce my neck. The world started spinning, and all the things around me started blending into each other. I looked up and saw Katniss being dragged into the hovercraft. I blacked out.

**What do you think ? Is my first chapter good ? Oh, please excuse me if there were any typing errors my computer has been spazzing out. Once again I'd like to thank Ansosa for being the first person to review my last fanfic and for having endless chats about our Hunger Games fanfics .P****ress that blue button down there and review. Thanks !**


	2. Encountering the face of death

**Hey, I'm back an adding chapter two. Hoped you guys enjoyed chapter one. Thanks to all the people that read and reviewed my stories . You guys are the best.**

I wake up in a cold dark cell lying on the floor. Shadows danced all around me. I heard voices faint, distant, but ever present , the events that had happened earlier drifted back into my Hunger Games, peacekeepers,and Katniss. Katniss ! Where is she ? Where am I ? Suddenly, my cell was filled with light.

A man with close cropped brown hair, wearing a black suit walked into my cell." Well, well looks like our little rebellion starter has woken up." Rebellion starter ? What is he talking about ? "Wipe that confused look off your face. There's no need to act any more. We know you and Katniss planned everything that happened in the arena."

"Sir,I have no idea what you're talking about. Surely, you're confused. Katniss and I didn't plan anything to happen in the arena." Smack! The sound of his hand striking my face echoed in my cell.

As soon as his hand left my face I lashed out with my foot hitting him in his temple. I took this opportunity to escape. I looked left and right in the corridor but no one was insight. I ran swiftly,trying to make as little noise as possible . I stopped at every door in the hallway checking if Katniss was in was my top priority. Get her out of this place and worry about myself later. All of a sudden an alarm started going off and a group of peacekeepers surrounded me. The man who visited me in my cell stepped out of the mob of peacekeepers.

" Nice to see you Mr. Mellark. I congratulate you on your attempt of escape. Your little show has provided my peacekeepers with some entertainment. Though I fear your won't be receiving an encore. Oh dear, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sidian and I'm here to make sure your stay at the Capitol is enjoyable."

A cold chill passed up and down my spine as he spoke. Of course anything about the Capitol always made me nervous since I've been in the Hunger Games but this was different. His voice was emotionless. That's what scared me. How could a human being sound so empty ? Is he even human ? The Capitol has created mutts, what's to say they didn't make robots . Putting on my best smile I said to Sidian " I would say it's nice to meet you to, but that would be a lie.

" Your disrespect will cost you . Guards take him to the dark room."

" Dark room ? Get off me ! Let go ! Damn it let go !" The prick of a syringe was the last thing I felt before everything went black.


	3. Screaming and darkness

I woke up tied to a chair with wires attached to me. I looked around the room and noticed that one wall had an observation window but it was tinted so I can't see anything going on.

Sidian walked into the room. " Nice to see you're awake . You're probably wondering why you're strapped to a chair."

I stared him dead in the eye and said nothing. Saying insults won't help me in my situation, I have to watch what I say everythinng I say will probably be used against me somehow.

''I want some answers from you . Do you agree to this ? "

"Yes."

Sidian walked up to me put his hands on the arms of my chair and stared at me. I felt cold sweat on my neck. His eyes were so lifeless. Everything about him was strange. He stood up again and took a control remote out of his pocket.

"First question. Why did you and Katniss try to comit suicide in the hunger games ?"

"Personal reasons"

"Do you believe in said reasons"

I didn't answer his question. If I said yes he could hurt Katniss or worse he would kill pressed a button on his remote and I heard a scream. My scream. I felt the worse pain go throughout my body. I felt like I was on fire. All I felt was pain. Burning pain.

All of sudden the burning sensation swam in my vision.I couldn't feel anythng. I couldn't breathe. My heart was racing.

"This wonderful contraption your sitting on is the electric was built to kill people by our ancestors but I have adapted it so I could have a bit of fun with you and Miss. Everdeen"

" K-Katniss. You have Katniss" I said my voice came out hoarse and small.

" Yes, I do . And I intend to do everything I do to you to her."

" Don't do anything to Katniss. I'll take anything do anything, j-just don't hurt her"

'' I'm sorry but I will torture the both of you. And I intend to enjoy you two suffering."

Two peacekeepers walked into the room and unstrapped me from the chair. I tried to get out of their grip but it was pointless beacause I had no strength left. They brought me to my cell and threw me onto the floor.

They have Katniss and they're going to hurt her. If anything happens to her I won't be able to live. I need her. Without her I can't breathe, I can't sleep, my life would be pointless.

The darkness in my cell engulfed me. Everything in it reminds me of losing Katniss. Empty,black,cold.

I heard a scream. Katniss's scream. They're torturing her. No, no, no. I dragged myself to the door of my cell.

Katniss ! Katniss ! Let Katniss go ! Take me instead ! Let me out let me get to

Katniss ! "

"Peeta! Peeta help ! " Katniss screamed.

"**Katniss !**"

I sunk to the floor of my cell. Katniss's screams echoing in my head and cell. " Katniss." I whispered to myself over and over again. " Katniss''

Observation room Pov :

"Sidian sir. It appears to be that projecting Katniss's scream and making it appear that we have her is the best method of getting his mind to break."

" Good. Good" said Sidian

" If we can get him to break psychologically that would be the best time to administer the _injection_" said the doctor.

" How long do think it will be until he breaks'' said Sidian

" I can't estimate how long it will take sir. Mellark has a very strong will" said the doctor

'' Well then, I'll break his will"


	4. Missing you

dIsClAiMeR: Sob,tear. I'll never have Peeta ! Cry. Cry

_**Katniss Pov**_

Everything has gone wrong. District twelve no longer is in Civil War. And one of the worst things, Peeta is prisoner in the Capitol.I promised that Peeta would be the one to come out of the Hunger Games alive,but I failed the Capitol has him and there's nothing I can do.

Everyday I spend in District thirteen, every minute I don't fight in the war a life is lost. People are out there dying, dying for something noble, dying for freedom. The people of Panem are tired of being scared, of being starved and abused by the Capitol. And now because of Peeta and I they have finally found the strength to fight back for what is ours.

I try to act brave, to be strong for the sake of the people fighting,the people lost, and Peeta. Each day is a struggle not only for me but for the "soldiers" of the fact that all I am is a puppet, an image for the rebellion that I can't help fight is driving me insane. I'm tired of being an image its time for me to fight. I am going to help the rebellion and save Peeta.

Haymitch and Plutarch stay awake through the nights plotting attacks to use against the Capitol.I sit near them watching closer the troops get to capturing the Capitol the closer I am to getting Peeta back.

I can't take it anymore.I can't take being called mentally unstable.I can't take not being able to fight in the war, but what really hurts me is not having Peeta by my side. Every day he's not with me. Every day I don't see his smile a piece of me breaks. I hate feeling so alone with so many people near me. It's not same without him.

Nobody really knows what's happening to me but Finnick. He knows that behind my shell I'm broken inside like he is. The both of us know that any minute the ones we love can die.

Ever since Peeta was captured I've felt empty, alone. But I will stand not going to act so useless anymore. I will fight for him, for us.

**Yeah, I know short chapter . I promise to update asap but I don't really have the time, so when I actually get to write its just a short amount of time. Okay so I promise to update asap. Please, Please,Please reveiw if you have any ideas for the story please pm me.**


End file.
